


Una perla en forma de Corazón

by Magda1



Category: Fruits Basket (Anime 2001), InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Comedy, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magda1/pseuds/Magda1
Summary: Ritsu Sohma siempre fue un hombre que dudaba de cada paso que daba y se disculpaba freneticamente con el mundo por existir. Tanto sus primos Yuki, Kyo y Shigure, y su amiga la joven Tohru se preocupaban mucho por él y trataban que tuviera un poquito más de confianza en si mismo, por eso nadie se vio venir que el tranquilito monito de la familia enfrentará cara a cara al tipo más poderoso y peligroso gamberro de la secundaria: Higurashi Kagome.Ese hijo de la mala vida que podía matarte y llevarte al infierno con una de sus miradas plateadas."¡Oh dios mio! ¡Que alguien salve a ese idiota de Ritsu!"Mientras el joven Ritsu sintió que sus mejillas se entiviaban al ver burbujas alrededor de Higurashi san.- Higurashi san... eres tan linda -
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sohma Ritsu
Kudos: 1





	Una perla en forma de Corazón

Hoy fue un buen día, donde el sol brillaba en lo alto de las esponjosas nubes que flotaban libremente en el cielo azul, dando una calida bienvenida a la primavera junto al melodioso canto de los gorriones.

Definitivamente era una mañana esplendida para todo el mundo!… bueno, más bien _casi_.

Sino fuera por la extraña figura vestido en un kimono rosa yendo en un paso bastante ligero (pese a las capas de tela que llevaba encima junto a los zapatos de madera… era un milagro) y eso no era exactamente el porque recibía miradas nerviosas y hasta de miedo de la mayoría de los transeúntes.

Era la atmósfera violeta y muy pesada de depresión que dejaba a su paso en sus grandes poco delicadas zanjadas hasta un sitió en particular… Instituto Kaibara, sus manos buscando tres bolsos de viandas y como si fuera poco, estos temblando peligrosamente en cada paso que daba.

Sus ojos eran frenéticos mientras trataba de llegar allí, aunque primero sería muy correcto contar el principio de su _desdichada_ historia.

Esta joven tan bonita en realidad era un muchacho transvestido, Ritsu Sohma, por azares del destino fue a vivir junto a sus primos Shigure, Yuki y Kyo… bueno, la verdad él no soportaba estar en su casa. ¡Solo provocaba problemas a sus pobres padres con su existencia!

Ejem, así que el primo Shigure lo invito a vivir en su casa (con la petición de Tohru san) y bueno, desde entonces de veras se esforzó en no ser más estorbo de lo que ya era… incluso, incluso hoy que su primo mayor le había pedido que trajera las viandas del almuerzo a sus primos jóvenes y Tohru san que los había olvidado, dijo que solo faltaban 10 minutos sino se enfriarían así que prácticamente salio volando de la casa.

¡Y solo faltaban dos minutos para que se retrasara! ¡era un completo inútil! ¡un desperdicio de aire! (ni siquiera se le paso por la cabeza que Shigure… pudo haberle pedido que viniera antes y por lo tanto, era culpa de este)

Solo podía prácticamente correr junto a aquel aura depresivo a su alrededor, mientras daba mil disculpas por su estupidez y otra mil de maldiciones a si mismo.

Sus ojos se iluminaron brevemente viendo el establecimiento frente suyo y casi dio un suspiro de alivio sin contar lo que pasaría, no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada antes que un segundo después choco contra algo… o mejor dicho alguien, cayendo ambos hacia abajo irremediablemente.

Solo le dio tiempo de ampliar sus ojos cuando todo había terminado, un pequeño sonrojo cubrió sus pálidas mejillas ante su comprometedora situación.

Un extraño muchacho lo sostenía de la cintura evitando que hubiera chocado irreversiblemente y hacerse daño en el áspero piso, solo podía mirar hacia abajo en la figura más pequeña… sus inusuales y helados ojos celestes en lo que dudaron pocos segundos.

El joven solo estrecho sus ojos sin moverse un segundo, peligrosamente sus celestes brillaron como evaluando un misterio irreconocible.

_\- Tú… -_ su voz sonó tan fría y sin sentimientos sin dejar la suavidad en la misma, que extrañamente en vez de asustarlo solo hizo sus mejillas enrojecer un tono más oscuro.

El extraño abrió la boca para continuar… si la campana no haya sonado nuevamente.

_\- … ten más cuidado_ – advirtió suavemente soltándolo perezosamente antes de continuar su caminata hacia dentro de dicho colegio.

Dejando al pelinaranja incorporándose lentamente e inconcientemente seguir su figura, su cabello largo negro meciéndose por la brisa mientras se alejaba, aun con aquel calor en sus mejillas apretando las viandas delicadamente a su pecho, hasta que este se esfumo. Y dio cuenta realmente de lo que acababa de pasar.

\- ¡AHHHHH! – grito con todas sus fuerzas girando muy bruscamente su cara de un costado a otro casi dolorosamente - ¡acabo de atropellar a aquella pobre persona! ¡soy de lo peor! ¡no merezco vivir! ¡y ni siquiera le dije que lo sentía! – seguía su monologo extremista en medio del patio estudiantil.

/Una medio hora más tarde/

Tohru solo daba una sonrisa nerviosa mientras estaba en medio de una nueva pelea entre Yuki kun y Kyo kun.

\- ¡Fue tu culpa maldita rata! ¡olvidaste las condenadas viandas en la cocina! ¡ni siquiera pudimos almorzar por el infierno! – Kyo elevo su puño en pura amenaza al otro.

\- Eres el único que nos hecha tu mala suerte estupido gato! – Yuki clavo sus frígidos ojos en este, ambos dando un gruñido.

La pelicastaña solo quería dar un suspiro pero antes que intentara parar esta pelea… solo parpadeo al notar a alguien aparecer frente a ellos - ¿Ritsu san? – puso en duda, a lo que ambos muchachos miraron sorprendidos al nombrado. Y como no lo harían.

Ritsu Sohma solo mantenía una sonrisa muy serena y delicada en su bonito rostro, contrastando con su kimono sucio como los pequeños rasguños que tenía y las viandas llenas de hojas secas que sostenía en sus manos.

\- ¡Hola Tohru san, primo Yuki, primo Kyo! – saludo a ambos casi alegremente, haciendo en los tres personajes sudar frío ante su aspecto.

Tuvo que dar explicaciones, solo que con su torpeza tuvo un par más de accidentes en su camino, como con un gato que olfateo el sushi que llevaba o el estanque de hojas secas en que cayo (que solo un ciego pudo no haberlo visto) pero en particular uno llamo _poderosamente_ su atención.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡no me digas que te metiste en el camino de _Higurashi_! – Kyo solo amplio sus ojos casi con horror como Tohru y Yuki (este era un poco menos evidente)

Ritsu solo parpadeo con cuidado bajando un poco su rostro los miro tímidamente - ¿Hi-Higurashi? No se quien es… - cuestiono con un poco de confusión.

\- Higurashi Kagome… - comenzó Yuki con la introducción – es el muchacho de intercambio, empezó este nuevo año en nuestro curso, se sienta aisladamente nunca habla con nadie y solo duerme durante las clases, en realidad es una persona con el cabello demasiado largo color negro… y ojos muertos celestes que congelan el mismo infierno y roban tu alma al diablo, es lo que dicen sin embargo – se encogió de hombros como si fuera nada.

No es que alguna vez admitiera que la verdad lograba intimidarlo, a pesar de su estatura y su apariencia… su cinismo era el de un demonio.

Tohru dio una risita nerviosa ante el rostro blanco como papel de Ritsu – Bueno, da un poco de miedo (la verdad es que le causaba terror) ¡p-pero Higurashi san no es tan malo… si no lo molestas! – no pudo dejar de añadir a ultimo segundo para defenderlo, como hacia con todos los marginados.

\- ¡No es tan malo! ¿pero que te pasa? ¡todos vieron como rompió el rostro de aquellos tipos en el recreo! – un escalofrió cruzo su columna, estaba seguro que esos sujetos necesitarían una larga cirugía antes de volver a mirar como seres humanos.

\- Escuche que fueron los que le provocaron – interrumpió Yuki tranquilamente, ambos se miraron asesinamente, preparándose para otra discusión desde su distinta perspectiva de vista. Pero unas palabras de su primo mayor y extraño los detuvo instantáneamente.

\- P-pero no importa… lo hice tropezar, tengo que disculparme con Higurashi san, es lo correcto – asentía Ritsu a si mismo aumentando su convicción ganando una mirada de preocupación y dos incrédulas.

\- ¡¿Estas loco?! ¡Deja de decir estupideces y da gracias a Dios que aun estés vivo! – lo fulmino con la mirada verde Kyo, la verdad no importa lo molesto que sea, era su primo. Por lo tanto debía darle un _sano_ consejo de supervivencia.

\- Si, Higurashi san por algún motivo te dejo salir ileso (de una muerte segura) en ese momento… no deberías probar tu suerte de esa manera – regaño suavemente Yuki, había visto que por mucho menos algunos salieron muy mal parados.

Ritsu bajo su vista confundido y algo temeroso, era extraño pero no le dio tanto miedo en ese momento como sus primos afirmaban que era ese muchacho… ¿quizás debía dejarlo?

Negó bruscamente su cabeza - ¡NO PUEDO! ¡hice mucho mal a Higurashi san y debo disculparme sino solo seré peor persona de lo que ahora soy! ¡lo haré! – determino suavemente con su puño unas olas de mar en su espalda aumentaban su convicción, obteniendo una pequeña sonrisa de la muchacha y dos miradas que decían “Este tipo firmo su sentencia de muerte”.

Pero este momento no dudo mucho antes que tropezara con una inexistente basura en el suelo cayendo irremediablemente al piso (nuevamente) tirando un montón de tierra sobre si mismo y la basura, obteniendo miradas incrédulas.

\- ¡AHHHHHHH! ¡LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO! ¡SOY UNA DESGRACIA DE SER HUMANO NO MEREZCO LA VIDA! – seguía auto maldiciéndose mientras tiraba de su cabello fuertemente, unos segundos después dio un suave suspiro agachando su cabeza desanimadamente.

Luego levanto su rostro con una suave y dulce sonrisa – Si no les molesta pueden comer las viandas… no están tan mal después de todo – agrego algo optimista con luces de colores a su alrededor.

Los tres estudiantes sudaron frío ante su personalidad bipolar… sus primos con un único pensamiento.

Ritsu Sohma algún día traería graves problemas debido a su torpeza.

Fue al día siguiente que Ritsu iba nuevamente hacia el Instituto Kaibara, sostenía sus manos a su regazo con un poco de nerviosismo mientras veía las enormes puertas de la entrada, ignorando las miradas extrañas que recibía de algunos estudiantes por su vestimenta tradicional.

Y el hecho que una _mujer_ japonesa fuera de tan alta estatura…

Él aun podía recordar la conversación que tuvo con su primo Shigure durante la cena.

_/Flash Back/_

_Shigure solo miraba aburrido a sus jóvenes primos mientras prácticamente trataban de convencer (a gritos, pero aun así) a Ritsu de no volver a hablar con aquel niño nuevo de su antiguo colegio… que según afirmaban Kyo y Yuki, era el hijo del mismo Satanás._

_\- ¡P-pero… pero…! – Ritsu intentaba hablar con nerviosismo y timidez siendo interrumpido por uno de ellos que seguían diciendo el infierno que ese tipo era._

_Shigure solo resoplo llamando la atención – Déjenlo en paz, si Ritsu quiere disculparse que lo haga – hablo con algo de desinterés ganando dos miradas incrédulas que luego se volvieron asesinas._

_\- ¡Pero que mierda dices! ¡¿acaso quieres que maten a este idiota?! – señalo bruscamente Kyo hacia el pelinaranja haciendo que pequeñas lagrimas lo cubrieran. Yuki asintió, por una vez de acuerdo con el estupido gato._

_\- Va, no se gana nada con preocuparse tanto por algo que no ha ocurrido, además – su rostro se volvió con una sonrisa serena – creo que todos merecen un poco de imparcialidad ¿no creen que lo están juzgando aun sin conocerle? – pidió con una voz de sabiduría que rara vez tenía._

_Estos dos giraron levemente sus rostros con algo de pena y culpa sabiendo que tenía algo de razón._

_\- y si en todo caso Ritsu termina con el rostro irreconocible de la paliza que ese muchacho le dará… ¡recuerden que Hatori trabaja en el hospital por lo que no tendremos recargos en la cirugía! – señalo ahora con una cara tonta y una sonrisa socarrona._

_Los muchachos cayeron al instante en un estilo anime en sus palabras horrendas, Ritsu palideció un poco en el pensamiento._

_Aunque no pudo dejar de pensar un poco en las palabras que su primo más viejo y sabio había dicho._

_/Fin del Flash Back/_

Asintiendo a si mismo comenzó a subir las escaleras del establecimiento, primero buscaría el curso de sus primos y hablaría con ellos para que le ayudaran a encontrar a Higurashi san… ¡y luego por fin se disculparía por su imperdonable falta!

Luego de pasadas varios minutos y perderse por varios corredores (que francamente parecían siempre lo mismo) llego al _3º A_ donde Yuki y Kyo (según lo guiaron) asistían con Tohru san.

Enlazo sus dedos, volviendo un poco más de nerviosismo viendo la puerta frente suya, parándose en frente estiro tímidamente su puño para golpear en la puerta… para su sorpresa abriéndose un segundo después.

Solo dio un medio grito ahogado cuando todos los estudiantes prácticamente salieron corriendo como ganado del curso haciendo que tropezara y cayera hacia abajo y fuera pisoteado por todas las muchachas que chillaban fuertemente haciendo que cubriera sus oídos del agudo sonido que amenazaba con cortar sus tímpanos, se puso de pie algo adolorido preguntándose el que pasaba… fue que lo volvió a ver.

Su figura algo pequeña salir del curso, su cabello negro y salvaje balanceándose, sus ojos celestes insensibles en su rostro de piel pálida y el uniforme escolar desaliñado y sin corbata. La misma imagen de un niño rebelde de mala fama.

Las chicas chillaron más mientras dejaban lugar al niño frío e inalcanzable pasar, muchas abrazándose a sus amigas para resistir la tentación de abalanzársele conociendo lo peligroso para su salud física que sería la insensatez.

\- ¡E-esperen! – dijo en una pequeña voz Ritsu saliendo de su transe de ver, quien reconoció como Higurashi san al ser nuevamente empujado y tropezar hacia delante cerrando fuertemente sus ojos marrones oscuros más se sorprendió cuando no impacto nuevamente contra el suelo… sino algo suave, al abrir lentamente sus ojos los amplio en completo shock como todos los demás.

Solo podía observar que nuevamente estaba en los brazos del niño más corto, este amplio un segundo sus ojos en sorpresa para luego estrecharlos cuando entendió la situación en general.

Aun sin soltar su presa entre sus garras dirigió su mirada fría a las niñas que los observaban con horror, celos e incredulidad que esa muchacha mayor este tocando al “Príncipe oscuro Kagome Higurashi” y no muriese en el acto.

\- Váyanse – dijo en su voz suave y fría haciendo a más de una suspirar soñadora dado que no hablaba mucho, más luego tragaron saliva cuando sus ojos se estrecharon – _ahora_ – ordeno con un pequeño desliz de amenaza en que todas palidecieron inclinándose a su príncipe y abandonando rápidamente el lugar.

Higurashi solo negó lentamente su cabeza, volviendo sus ojos hacia abajo – Creo que te dije… que tuvieras más cuidado – dijo con aburrimiento ayudando a este a ponerse en pie para cambiar su mirada hacia arriba. Dado que solo le llegaba a los hombros como mucho.

Ritsu asintió un poco nervioso, las palabras escapando de su boca más miro sorpresa viendo que daba la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse como la otra vez, instintivamente le tomo su muñeca pequeña en su mano - ¡Espera! ¡debo decirte algo! – no podía dejar que se marche de nuevo ¡aun más ahora que con su cuerpo inútil le hizo pasar todas esas molestias!

Higurashi solo giro bruscamente su rostro de sorpresa que alguien se atreviera a tocarlo a lo que el pelinaranja lo soltó rápidamente como si lo quemase, se inclino en ese momento dispuesto a desparramar sus disculpas obsesivas como hacia con todo el mundo… más fue interrumpido.

\- En ese caso, vamos afuera – sugirió a lo que miro confundido para luego recién dar cuenta de las miradas curiosas hacia Higurashi de las mismas niñas escondidas detrás de la pared. Asintió tímido y un poco más nervioso.

Por lo que aquí estaban, en el patio del colegio por alguna razón no podía pronunciar palabra alguna apretando ligeramente la manga de su kimono fucsia en el nerviosismo, ¿Por qué no podía hablar? Se preguntaba a si mismo bajando su vista tímido.

Viendo ligeramente su expresión desinteresada apretó un poco más sus manos, hasta que escucho un suspiro irrelevante de su parte.

\- Si no querías decirme nada no tenías que haberme llamado – hablo ocultando perfectamente la molestia en su voz aunque pudo notarlo que le hizo ampliar sus ojos cuando giro su vista – que molesto – le escucho murmurar y fue que… exploto.

\- ¡AHHHHHH! – su grito hizo que Higurashi gire su vista algo inconclusa sin entender, este cayo de rodillas mientras se inclinaba humildemente - ¡LO SIENTO HIGURASHI SAN! ¡SIENTO SER UNA MOLESTIA Y HABERTE CHOCADO CON MI PRECENCIA INSERVIBLE! ¡PERDÓN NO MEREZCO VIVIR! ¡LO SIENTO LO SIENTO! – no paraba de repetir inclinándose una y otra vez frente a él, unas pequeñas lagrimas juntándose en sus ojos de impotencia.

¿Por qué no podía ser alguien con confianza en si mismo? De esa manera jamás haría sufrir de esa manera humillante a sus padres, ni su familia o… como a Higurashi san aquí.

Solo cerraba fuertemente sus ojos en vergüenza hacia si mismo, sin querer ver la mirada molesta o desesperada en sus ojos como siempre lo hacia con sus primos o los demás al no poder controlar su personalidad tan impulsiva. Por lo que perdió su mirada desconcertada.

Se imaginaran su total confusión cuando sintió una mano suave y pequeña tirar su barbilla hacia arriba, hasta que sus marrones se encontraron con aquellos celestes… celebrando suavidad hacia él.

\- No te hagas daño a ti mismo para disculparte conmigo – hablo en una voz gentil aun con aquella frialdad haciendo a el ampliar sus ojos que fuera capaz de ver el dolor detrás de su actuación extraña, luego sintió como con sus dedos delgados y pálidos seco sus lagrimas rozando su piel.

Sujetando su brazo firmemente pero aun con suavidad le ayudo a levantarse de su posición inclinada para luego acomodar ligeramente su kimono sin hacer caso a su mirada estupefacta que la seguía en sus movimientos, hasta que asintió a su trabajo en aprobación.

\- no fue tu culpa así que olvídalo y no llores por esa tontería – agrego tardíamente cerrando sus ojos en indiferencia a todo aquello del choque y demás… a decir verdad lo había olvidado. Aunque fue fácil reconocerlo y no solo hablaba por su físico…

Cuando Ritsu estaba a punto de protestar y volver nuevamente a sus ataques de disculpas, solo quedo congelado cuando Higurashi acerco aun más su rostro al suyo quedando a pocos centímetros del suyo que le causo un imperceptible sonrojo.

\- un muchacho tan _mono_ es mucho mejor con una sonrisa – hablo con una voz fría que reflejaba algo de gentilidad para luego sin cambiar su expresión mover imperceptiblemente su flequillo naranja con sus dedos aumentando profundamente su sonrojo.

De pronto no pudo dejar salir ni siquiera una palabra más al tener su garganta seca ante su toque tan gentil, poniéndose muy nervioso y apenado.

Higurashi al ver su nerviosismo por algo tan simple resistió la diversión en sus ojos celestes claro, - eres tan ingenuo – dijo antes de darse la vuelta y caminar con elegancia y tranquilamente de nuevo hacia el edificio.

\- nos vemos _monada_ – llamo con su mano sin voltear a verlo, dando a conocer la llegada de aquel trío, si recordaba bien eran de su curso. Los dos Sohma y Honda san.

Yuki y Kyo miraban un poco rígidos la figura de Higurashi salir de su primo tonto mayor, mientras Tohru tenía un poco de temor inconcientemente posándose un paso más cerca de sus amigos.

Kagome noto la tensión de sus compañeros, solo dio una sonrisa, aunque era más una mueca que les resulto totalmente demoníaca y oscura con una hola con su mano antes de pasar de largo colocando su inexpresividad.

Los tres temblaron ante el rostro terrorífico de Higurashi dando en un segundo un paso hacia atrás con un pequeño trago, pero luego parpadeando recordando el porque vinieron.

Su preocupación por la _muy_ posible muerte de Ritsu.

Rápidamente se difundió el rumor de una mujer alta (que sospechaban de quien podría tratarse) muy torpe chocar con nada menos que Higurashi Kagome (con esto pudieron confirmarlo) y que luego salio afuera con él.

Salieron lo más rápido posible con la intención de tratar de salvar el pellejo de su primo mayor de las garras crueles de aquel muchacho oscuro… por lo que ahora solo podían parpadear pasmados en la apariencia de este.

Lo más extraño era que aun tuviera todos sus miembros en los lugares correctos y el patio no estuviera recubierto con sangre.

Sino, allí estaba Ritsu Sohma con su cara tan rojo que haría pasar en vergüenza el cabello pelirrojo de Kyo, sus ojos totalmente avergonzados y tímidos mirando hacia abajo mientras retorcía arrugando la manga de su kimono casi con desesperación.

\- ¿Estas bien Ritsu san? No te daño ¿verdad? – pregunto Tohru con mucha preocupación que lo haya lastimado o agredido de alguna manera.

Sin embargo, el solo negó lentamente su cabeza sin cambiar su expresión, pero sus siguientes palabras hicieron que miraran totalmente incrédulos.

\- Higurashi san sabe que soy un hombre… - todos dieron un “¿Qué?!” pensando como pudo haberlo notado cuando (debían admitir) que el disfraz la hacia lucir en serio como mujer. Pero fueron sus próximas palabras que les hizo congelarse.

\- y dijo… - todos se acercaron realmente impacientes en escuchar “el chisme”, este coloco una mano en su rostro aumentando el sonrojo (si era posible) – que soy una monada – no pudo evitar dar un pequeño chillido en aquello cubriendo su rostro con total timidez.

Nunca, nunca nadie le había dicho un cumplido… y no solo eso, sino que descubrió que era hombre. ¡Se sentía avergonzado y muy nervioso!... pero también alagado, un poquito.

Los tres al instante retrocedieron colocando sus brazos como escudos delante de ellos, negando su cabeza como si hubieran escuchado que hoy era el día final.

¡Esto era una pesadilla!

Ritsu solo giraba su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras la cubría con sus manos ignorando sus reacciones exageradas.

De pronto paro parpadeando un poco cuando un repentino pensamiento pasó por su cabeza… de cerca Higurashi san era aun más… _femenina_. De hecho su voz era la de una muchacha… ¿acaso nadie más lo noto?

Coloco un dedo en su barbilla mirando el cielo azul, olvidando momentáneamente su vergüenza totalmente ajeno a gritos de sus primos entre ellos y Tohru tratando de calmarlos un poco.

_¿Podría ser posible que…?_

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno acá me vine con otro fanfic y está vez es un crossover entre dos anime que amé en secundaria: Inuyasha y Fruits Basket :) Esté trabajito lo tenía guardado en mi vieja notebook desde el 2011 (hace varios añitos jajaja) y me volví a encariñar de él por lo gracioso que me resulto releerlo y los horrores ortograficos y redacción que tiene (mis nemesis de toda la vida).  
> En fin, es más un relax de lectura más que nada, no espero que sean tantos capítulos y espero que les entretenga como a mí :)  
> Saluditos de todo corazón!


End file.
